1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the realization of an electric coil having radial winding layers, alternately wound from the inside to the outside and from the outside to the inside.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When such coils are used in high voltage applications, for example in transformers, they have the advantage of requiring no insulator between winding layers. This result is obtained due to the fact that two adjacent windings of two successive layers are only separated by a small number of turns, so that they are submitted to a relatively low potential difference which does not require the interposition of an insulator between the two layers.